Sengoku Shikon High: Mi Primer Amor
by elerock
Summary: Capítulo 2: El Profe. En la Sengoku Shikon High, el amor flota en el aire, y se arrastra por el suelo, y acecha en cualquier esquina para saltar sobre el que se deje. Y con la entrada en escena de cierto profesor....
1. Chapter 1

_**Sengoku Shikon High: Mi primer amor (¡Los sueños sí se realizan!)**_

_**Capítulo I: La Chica Nueva**_

Kagome Higurashi se levantó de buen humor esa mañana, pero es que ella siempre se levanta de buenas. Digamos que hoy tenía un motivo en especial. Era su primer día de clases en una nueva escuela. Apenas y tuvo tiempo para pasar y decir "buenos días" a su madre, su abuelo y su hermano menor, no importó mucho, porque ninguno de los tres le ponía nunca demasiada atención, ni a ella, ni a ningún asunto en general. Cada quien se ocupaba de sus pequeños problemas: su madre, de la cocina. Su abuelo, de sus deberes como…. como…. bueno, pues de cosas de ancianos…. de cualquier manera, su aburrida vida no tiene absolutamente nada de interés para el desarrollo de esta historia, por que esta historia no habla de viejos, sino de la vibrante y excitante juventud…. no tan jóvenes como Souta, el hermanito de Kagome claro, él se ocupa de la escuela, y de jugar, como sea, su situación es bastante similar a la de el abuelo. Tendrá que esperar unos años, y quizá cuando sus hormonas comiencen a ebullir, le daremos chance, pero no por ahora. En fin¿en qué estábamos?... ¡Ah sí! Kagome salió de su casa con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, y su sonrisa era sincera, honesta, agradable y soñadora, digna de una chava con los sentimientos a flor de piel, un magnífico carácter y la mejor voluntad del mundo. Si a todo eso le agregamos un corazón soñador, una piel de porcelana, cabello largo y oscuro, ojos grandes y despiertos y una inmejorable figura, lo que sea de cada quien, tenemos prácticamente a la chica perfecta, el sueño de cualquier hombre, ni más, ni menos. Pues nuestra chica perfecta corría por las calles (gracias a su perfecta condición física), sin olvidarse de las elementales normas de civismo y seguridad, claro, pues en su récord perfecto no podía darse el lujo de llegar a su escuela perfecta, el primer perfecto día de clases…. perfectamente retrasada. Con tanta fuerza y desesperación corría, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien y como el destino no sabe de normas de seguridad y de civismo, efectivamente, chocó, cayendo de espaldas estrepitosamente.

- ¿Quién rayos fue?

Kagome escuchó esa varonil voz, y, aturdida, levantó la vista, el problema fue que el sol brillaba precisamente en esa dirección, y sus bellos ojos no lograron distinguir a quien acababa de hablar.

- Pe-perdón…. –se disculpó ella, aun cuando en realidad no tenía la culpa de nada.

- ¡Dime la verdad!... ¿qué tal me veo?

- ¡No te arrugues brother!... ¡tú nunca pierdes el estilo!

Había otra voz, otra voz varonil, y aunque Kagome se esforzaba, no conseguía distinguir las facciones de los jóvenes que hablaban, por cierto, entre ellos, ignorando por completo su disculpa.

- A ver…. ¡déjame ayudarte!

Kagome pensó que al fin era atendida, y estiró un brazo para aceptar la asistencia.

- ¿Así? –dijo la primera voz

- ¡Así¿ya ves?... ¿qué te dije? –dijo la segunda -¡vamonos de una vez!

Sí…. antes de que alguna otra babosa venga a arruinar mi entrada.

Los dos muchachos se fueron riendo, dejando a Kagome en el suelo, con el brazo en alto, esperando por una ayuda que no era, y que más iba destinada al cabello de uno de ellos. Con algo de molestia se levantó y se arregló. Aunque ella no se dejaba decaer fácilmente, el incidente esta vez, había pasado sus límites. Una vez compuesta, prosiguió su camino.

- "Babosa" –pensó. -¡Vaya patán!

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo principal de la preparatoria "Sengoku Shikon High", varias chicas, bueno, no tantas: tres. Vestidas y peinadas a la última moda, pues el primer día de clases les era permitido acudir sin uniforme, se hallaban ubicadas estratégicamente en el sitio en donde todo aquel que pasara pudiera verlas, admirarlas y envidiarlas. Tzubaki resaltaba entre todas, si era posible. Su chaqueta carísima y de marca resultaba un fetiche bastante ostentoso como para ignorarse. Yura era la siguiente. Su maquillaje perfecto, su peinado bob y sus cortas minifaldas llamaban la atención sin mucho esfuerzo. Por último tenemos a la más sin chiste de las tres: Abi, que de saberse su secreta afición a la ornitología (observación de aves, para más señas) le hubiera restado muchos puntos en el grupo de chicas nice y populares al que tanto se había esforzado por pertenecer. Por suerte, había logrado mantener eso como lo que era, un secreto, pasando las mañanas hablando de las últimas tendencias de la moda y las andanzas de Paris Hilton en lugar de discutir el ciclo reproductivo del canario, que era lo que a ella de verdad le enchinaba la piel. Pues nos encontramos a estas tres superficiales bellezas comentando lo ocurrido en la fiesta del fin de semana que acababa de pasar.

- ¡La hubieras visto güey¡es que no¡no manches güey!... ¡se caía de peda! –reía Tzubaki

- ¡Y eso que te fuiste temprano! –añadió Yura –por que más tarde, otro poquito y se encuera encima de una de las mesas.

- ¡Yo no puedo creerlo! –añadió Abi, cuyos comentarios casi siempre estaban fuera de lugar. –Si ella siempre es la más centrada….

- ¿Centrada?... ¡nooooo, si yo siempre he dicho que es de lo peorcito…. ¡no me vas a decir que no viste como se le embarraba a Inuyasha!

- Ah sí, bueno…. pero es que a ella siempre le ha gustado….

- ¡Y no se le nota güey!... –exclamó Yura –a mi la verdad, si me estaba dando pena ajena….

- Ay¡a mí también!... yo la verdad creo que está bien loquita….

- ¿Quién está bien loquita?

Las tres chicas se estremecieron cuando escucharon aquella fría voz que les hablaba, detrás de Tzubaki se encontraba la muchacha a quien recién se entretenían recortando con sus filosas lenguas. Nada más y nada menos que Kikyou. La autonombrada y, por temor, reconocida, líder del grupo de chicas populares. Tras saludar a cada una con un hipócrita beso en la mejilla, con seguridad y aplomo se situó en el centro de la rueda, lugar que, comedidamente le había hecho Abi. En cuanto se sentó, repitió su pregunta.

- ¿Quién está bien loquita…. Tzubaki?

Tzubaki se había quedado muda, pensando en una buena mentira, Yura se le adelantó.

- Una chava que…. que quiso juntarse con nosotras el otro día…. ¡Ya sabes¡una perdedora¿verdad Tzubaki?

- S-sí…. ¡la misma! –respondió la otra, viéndose librada de un problema mayúsculo –Pero ya nos encargamos de decirle que ni se le ocurra…. ¡imagínate¡quería hablar contigo!

Kikyou esbozó una sonrisa que les heló la sangre a sus "amigas".

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó, mirando despreocupada su recién arreglado manicure. -¿y qué mas?

- Esteeeeee –Tzubaki se había quedado sin habla otra vez –pues….

- ¡Estábamos comentando sobre la fiesta del sábado! –intervino Abi

- ¡Si es cierto! –exclamó Yura, sintiéndose aliviada – Platicábamos de lo bien que te veías Kikyou….

- ¡Ay amiga! –añadió Tzubaki –De veras que yo no sé cómo le haces para verte siempre tan bien.

- ¿Lo dicen en serio? –preguntó Kikyou, interesada, siempre dispuesta a recibir halagos.

- ¡Sí! –corearon las otras tres

- No creen que…. ¿bebí demasiado? –preguntó de nuevo Kikyou

Tzubaki, Yura y Abi se miraron entre sí con cara de "para nada güey", y de inmediato se lo hicieron saber.

- ¡Por supuesto que no amiga!...

- ¡Yo siempre he dicho que tú eres la más centrada! –aseguró Tzubaki

- ¿En serio tomaste? –preguntó extrañada Yura

- Y eso de que te le estabas resbalando demasiado a Inuyasha, no se notó para nada. –concluyó Abi.

Después de este último comentario, la mirada de Kikyou se endureció todavía más. Las dos primeras chicas habían mirado a la tercera con expresión de "ya la ca…… güey", la hermosa pero malvada mujer se había enfurecido de veras esta vez. Si algo le disgustaba era que alguien afirmara que ella se portaba demasiado ofrecida con cualquier galán. Estaba muy, pero muy enojada, y lo hizo patente poniéndose de pie de golpe. Su bien formado cuerpo se dejaba entrever en ese atuendo que ninguna chica que se preciara de ser decente se hubiera puesto y del cual sus "amigas" ya estaban tomando nota para un recorte posterior, su cabello era largo, lacio y oscuro, sus ojos eran de un café que en ciertas ocasiones parecía oscurecerse, expresión innegable de la inmensa maldad que ella exudaba por cada poro…. Por que Kikyou era mala, pero muy, muy mala. Fría, egoísta, hipócrita y calculadora, no se tentaba el corazón ni se fijaba encima de quién tenía que pasar con tal de lograr sus propósitos…. Y había algo más, cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, se empeñaba y no retrocedía ni un milímetro hasta que lo conseguía. Las tres muchachas a duras penas lograban ocultar el temblor que las recorría de pies a cabeza, esperando con seguridad una reprimenda que iba a hacer época. Sorpresivamente, Kikyou giró y en lugar de gritarles, les sonrió.

- ¡Vamos chicas!... ¡se nos hace tarde!

- ¿Ta-tarde? –tartamudeó Yura -¿pa-para qué?

- ¿Cómo que para qué? –sonrió Kikyou, yendo hasta ella y apretando un poco su mandíbula -tienes mala memoria¿verdad querida?... Se nos hace tarde para….

- ¡Hola¿cómo están todas?

Las cuatro voltearon sorprendidas por el saludo. Miraron a la muchacha que acababa de llegar. Miraron con horror su falda larga y pasada de moda, su sweater de color contrastante, su cabello con orzuela y mal peinado, sus lentes pesados y los frenos que les lanzaban reflejos cegadores a cada enorme sonrisa. Sumamente ofendida por la visita, Kikyou soltó a Yura.

- ¿Quién es este bicho? –preguntó

- Es Sango –se apresuró a contestar Abi.

- ¿Sango?... ¿y a mí qué….?

Abi llegó hasta Kikyou, y bajando la voz, le proporcionó la información que solicitaba.

- Es la muchacha que está tratando de entrar al grupo¿te acuerdas, de la que te dijo Tzubaki….

- Esta vez la que se estremeció de pavor fue Kikyou. De inmediato se acercó a Sango con la intención de ponerla en su lugar.

- Escúchame bien bicho…. –comenzó –No sé en qué lugar de tu cabecita loca nació la simple idea de que puedes, al menos, respirar el aire que nosotras respiramos, pero de una vez te digo que puedes irte olvidando…. Nosotras, no nos juntamos con insectos como tú.

Sango tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida y asustada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se sentía poca cosa, pisoteada, abrumada y consternada. Abrió la boca, pero lo único que salió de allí fue un débil graznido, al borde del llanto, se alejó a toda prisa, ante la mirada triunfante de Kikyou. Sus tres "amigas" estaban de acuerdo en que nunca habían visto a una mujer tan malvada, fue entonces cuando su líder decidió seguir con su rutina normal.

- Vamos chicas…. Es hora de deslumbrar a toda la escuela con nuestra presencia.

Yura, Tzubaki y Abi sonrieron al recordar esa parte de sus obligaciones que con tanto ajetreo y con tanto verano habían olvidado. Diligentemente se colocaron en su sitio, flanqueando a Kikyou, que tenía reservado el sitio central, por supuesto. Justo antes de comenzar su recorrido, Kikyou detuvo a Tzubaki.

- No quiero volver a ver esa chaqueta –le advirtió –No creas que no me he dado cuenta que tratas de opacarme…. Pero de eso chiquita: nada.

Tzubaki asintió con la mirada gacha. Pero es que con Kikyou, no se podía discutir.  
Sin más, las cuatro comenzaron su desfile, despertando miradas de admiración por parte de los chicos, y la envidia de la mayoría de sus compañeras. Eso es lo que les gustaba hacer, para eso iban a la escuela, por que la escuela no sirve para otra cosa¿o sí? Sin importar cuanto se esforzaran las otras tres, nunca iban a ganarle a Kikyou, por que ella se ocupaba de eso, si era necesario, saboteando a las demás. Fue precisamente ella, la que al doblar la esquina, reconoció a la distancia a su más reciente objeto de deseo. Irguiéndose aún más y meneando todavía más las caderas, pestañeó y utilizó su voz más seductora para saludarlo, al pasar a su lado.

- Hola Inuyasha….

El recién nombrado no fue ajeno al saludo, y lo respondió cortésmente, guiñando un ojo y sacudiendo la mano izquierda en la dirección en la que las chicas se alejaban con su desfile.

- ¡La traes de un ala brother!

Inuyasha, de diecisiete años, el chavo más guapo, fuerte, simpático, tierno, bromista y popular de toda la Sengoku Shikon High, era aquel al que Kikyou deseaba insanamente, pero¿quién no? A decir verdad, no había chica en toda la escuela que no hubiera dado su brazo derecho con tal de salir al menos una sola vez con él. En ese momento paseaba su musculoso y atlético cuerpo por todo el lugar, para beneplácito de las féminas. Se hallaba acompañado de su mejor amigo y segundo al mando, Miroku, un tipazo de cabello corto y oscuro y radiantes ojos azules que no tenía nada que pedirle a Inuyasha, si no fuera por que… pues él era solo eso, el segundo al mando, y se encontraba feliz con esa posición. Él era precisamente el que acababa de afirmar la más que evidente disposición de Kikyou a contar las pestañas de su amigo. Inuyasha, por su parte, disfrutaba del efecto que causaba en todas sus compañeras.

- Ya lo sé…. pero qué quieres…. Es algo que no se puede evitar.

- Inuyasha¿me das tu autógrafo?

Despreocupadamente, Inuyasha estaba a punto de tomar la pluma y el cuaderno que la sudorosa y emocionada púbera acababa de ofrecerle, de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de un tercer personaje.

- ¡Momento¡momento!... a ver linda¿tienes cita?

Houjo, el que acababa de intervenir, era un joven más bien flacucho, o tal vez no tanto, pero es que, comparado con Inuyasha, cualquier otro resultaba un enclenque muchachillo. Bueno, lo que importa aquí, no es la complexión de este joven, sino su misión en la vida, que era registrar y administrar las actividades del capitán del equipo de fútbol, o sea, de Inuyasha. Para eso lo seguía a todas partes, con su agenda perfectamente ordenada y organizada, todo con tal de alcanzar, aunque fuera por salpicadura, un poco de el estilo y el aplomo de Inuyasha.

- Entonces, qué…. ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

La pobre fanática bajó la cabeza, señal inequívoca de que estaba tratando de "saltarse la fila" como quien dice. Houjo estaba contento de haber llegado a tiempo. Confiscando la libreta y la pluma, se dio a la tarea de asignarle una fecha y una hora adecuada para venir a pedir su autógrafo, cuando la hubo despachado, se dirigió a Inuyasha, que había ocupado ese tiempo en revisar su maravilloso peinado en un espejo del corredor.

- ¡Ya estuvo jefe! –gritó Houjo –Nomás voy a pedirle un favor…. ¡no deje que lo tomen por sorpresa!...

- ¡Ya estuvo bien Houjo! –le regañó él -¿Qué quieres que haga?... ¡Ellas vienen a mí!

- ¡Me consta! –intervino Miroku.

- Sí pero….  
El regaño de Houjo se vio interrumpido por un flashazo inesperado. Un par de chicas con una cámara rieron y se alejaron corriendo, felices de haber conseguido un recuerdo de Inuyasha. El diligente Houjo se fue corriendo tras ellas.

- ¡Oigan!... ¿A dónde creen que van con eso?... ¡Esas fotos valen mucho dinero!

Inuyasha sonrió y con una palmadita le indicó a Miroku que tomaran asiento en una banca del pasillo. Así lo hicieron los dos galanes, embelleciendo con su presencia el lugar.

- ¡Ese Houjo de veras que se toma en serio su papel! –rió Miroku

- Sí…. –respondió Inuyasha, pasándose una mano por su sedoso y brillante cabello rubio, el cual le gustaba llevar largo, un poco más abajo de los hombros. -¡Déjalo!... ¡me da lástima!

- ¡Tienes un corazón de oro brother!

- ¡Ya lo sé Miroku!... ¡qué puedo hacer yo! –al decir esto último, echó para atrás un mechón de cabello, infinidad de suspiros femeninos se dejaron escuchar a los alrededores.

- ¿Ves como todo ha salido a pedir de boca? –comentó Miroku -¡Y tú que te preocupaste con el incidente de hace rato!

El rostro de Inuyasha se descompuso con este último recuerdo.

- ¡Ya ni me lo digas Miroku!... ¡Creí que todo se iba a arruinar!

- Las chicas chocan contigo todo el tiempo Inuyasha….lo hacen a propósito.

- Ya lo sé…. –respondió el galán, pensativo. –Menos mal que no pasó a mayores…. Espero no encontrarme nunca con esa tarada, por que si no….

- ¡Ya no pienses en eso brother!... acuérdate lo que dice el entrenador, "pensar no es bueno para el fútbol"

- ¡Si es cierto!... en fin…. Yo creo que esta temporada pinta de lo mejor….

Inuyasha se calló un momento volteó y regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas, presintiendo un par de flashazos que venían por la espalda. Unos grititos ahogados y el sonido de un par de desmayadas cayendo se dejó oír. Suerte que Houjo no estaba allí para verlo, por que si no, le hubiera dado algo. Miroku sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Eres bien generoso brother!

- Ya lo sé Miroku…. Ya lo sé.

Los dos jóvenes rieron y se quedaron un rato, siguiendo las indicaciones de su entrenador: sin pensar en nada. De pronto, un rayo de inspiración tocó a Miroku y preguntó.

- Oye brother…. Yo tengo una duda¿cómo es que tú, siendo el galán más deseado de la escuela, el más popular, el más guapo, el más simpático, el más grandioso, el más atlético, el más audaz, el más sagaz, el más perspicaz, el más avispado, el más cordial, el más amable, el más confiable, el más modesto, el más apuesto, el más intrépido, el más virtuoso, el más ejemplar, el más caballeroso, el más valioso, el más impetuoso, el más hot, el más elegante, el más honesto, el más sobresaliente, el del mejor carácter, el del mejor record, el mejor estudiante, el mejor deportista, el más increíble en la cancha, el mejor bailarín, y en resumen, el mejor amigo….¡y mira que te lo digo sinceramente y sin envidia, por que me considero tu amigo!... ¿cómo es que no sales con nadie?... ¿cómo es que no tienes novia?

Inuyasha cambió su habitual sonrisa de millón de dólares por una expresión dubitativa que derretiría a cualquiera que hubiera tenido la suerte de verla.

- ¿Sabes qué Miroku? –contestó –no es fácil de explicar…. Es que, en el fondo, también soy bien sentimental…. Miroku…. Eres mi amigo….

- ¡Soy tu brother!... ¡que no se te olvide!

- Eso pues…. Te voy a decir¡pero no te vayas a reír!

- ¡Nunca mi brother!

La buena disposición de Miroku le dio confianza. Suspiró y comenzó.

- Lo que pasa es que yo sé que podría tener a las chavas más guapas, sé que cualquiera de por aquí mataría por tener mi amor, que cualquiera vendería a su abuela por conseguir un beso mío…. Pero yo….yo no puedo engañarme. Yo estoy esperando a la chava ideal, al amor de mi vida….

- ¿Al amor de tu vida, brother?... ¿así¿de plano?

- Sí Miroku…. Algo dentro de mi corazón me dice que ella está en algún lugar, esperándome…. No sé…. podría estar cerca, a punto de chocar conmigo….

- ¡Me sorprendes Brother!... ¡que calladito te lo tenías! Oye…. –Miroku bajó la voz -¿Por qué no le das chance a Kikyou?... total. Se nota que se derrite por ti. Y está bastante bien, es la más popular de la escuela…. Todo eso le da puntos.

Inuyasha recordó los ojos de Kikyou, bueno, allí comenzaba, luego iba bajando y bajando…. Y sí, tenía puntos. El problema era cuando sus recuerdos llegaban de nuevo a los ojos. Esa mirada abominablemente fría y malvada en esencia….

- No Miroku…. No sé….te digo. La chava ideal, el verdadero amor….algún día lo encontraré….

Inuyasha se levantó, con esos dulces pensamientos, tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que de pronto, no todas las miradas se concentraban en él, como era costumbre, que las exclamaciones de admiración no eran por que él había llegado, como era costumbre, y tan distraído estaba, que no se dio cuenta que caminaba directo a chocar con alguien.

- ¡Ay!... perdón.

Inuyasha miró a los ojos a la muchacha con la que acababa de toparse de frente, la miró a los ojos, y se perdió en ellos, eran tan puros, tan bellos, tan sinceros, tan alegres, tan, tan, tan, tan, tan…. La muchacha, que era Kagome¿quién más? desvió la mirada, tal vez apenada y siguió su camino, Inuyasha estaba embelesado, contemplando aquella grácil y hermosa figura femenina. Así estuvo, con la boca abierta hasta que Miroku llamó su atención.

- Entonces brother…. ¿qué me decías de tu mujer ideal?

- Inuyasha no volteó a verlo, comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a su corazón.

- Ya la encontré. –dijo.


	2. Chapter 2: El Profe

**Sengoku Shikon High: Mi primer amor (¡Los sueños sí se realizan!)**

_**Capítulo II: El Profe**_

La perversa Kikyou y sus compañeras de equipo se hallaban ocupadas en lo que mejor sabían hacer: destrozar a medio mundo con sus comentarios malintencionados y presumir de sus respectivas conquistas, y en esto último, nadie podía ganarle a Kikyou.

- ¡Neta güey!... ya no sabía que hacer para quitármelo de encima…. El pobre está derrapando por mí…. –declaró, orgullosa.

- ¡Que suerte tienes Kikyou!... –exclamó Abi, entre suspiros – ¡Inuyasha está como quiere!

- ¡Es un cuerazo! –opinó Yura

- ¡Está como para comérselo! –concluyó Tzubaki.

Con un puñetazo en el escritorio, Kikyou las sacó de su ensoñación, las tres muchachas temblaron. Les lanzó una mirada fiera antes de advertirles:

- Nada más que no se les olvide que ese bizcocho, es mío…. –se relajó un poco, sonrió para sí - admírenlo cuanto quieran…. Pero la única que va a degustarlo, soy yo…. ¿está claro?

Ninguna de las tres chicas se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Pero es que Kikyou era tan, pero tan mala…. No podemos culparlas por tener miedo. Lo bueno es que, después de marcar su territorio y de asegurarse de que absolutamente nadie se iba a atrever a desobedecerla, Kikyou bajó la guardia y cambió de tema.

- Entonces…. ¿ya se pusieron de acuerdo en cuál va a ser el color de la temporada?

- Ay…. –comenzó Yura –pues yo creo que va a ser el rosa pálido, pero Tzubaki….

- ¡No insistas con eso!... va a ser el "verde Versace", sin duda.

- Yo creo que Kikyou debe de decidir. –opinó Abi.

Y Kikyou estaba dispuesta, por supuesto, su decisión siempre era la definitiva, estaba a punto de dar su fallo, cuando alguien se acercó.

- Hola Kikyou….

La muchacha volteó a ver a quien la había saludado, y había pasado a su lado sin dejar de mirarla, hasta llegar a su lugar, en la última fila, desde donde siguió con su contemplación, esbozando una media sonrisa. Kikyou no había contestado, se había limitado a mirar de reojo a su atento compañero. Las que no habían perdido pista de toda la escena eran sus tres compinches. La primera que se decidió a hacer un comentario, fue Tzubaki, como era habitual.

- Ese Naraku…. Kikyou, se nota que le encantas….

- Sí es cierto…. –intervino Abi, creyendo que era el momento adecuado para adular a su líder -¡Qué bárbara eres!... Todos andan detrás de ti.

- Yo que tú…. –opinó Yura –le daría chance…. Está….dos tres.

- Y además es _lineback_ del equipo de fútbol…. –añadió Tzubaki.

Kikyou escuchaba a sus "amigas" tratar de venderle al joven de cabello rizado oscuro y mirada siniestra. Las miró, presumida.

- Pues si tanto les gusta, se los regalo –cruzó una pierna -¿Para qué quiero a un simple _lineback_, si tengo al capitán del equipo¿eh?

Ante una lógica tan irrefutable, lo que a todas les quedó bien claro, era que, si Naraku quería algo con Kikyou, iba a tener que esforzarse bastante. Bueno, ya habían sido suficientes retrasos, y tenían que tener la propuesta de moda para ese semestre preparada a la brevedad posible, por que de lo contrario, el resto de los pobres perdedores carentes de estilo que poblaban la preparatoria, no iban a tener idea que qué debían ponerse, aumentando con eso la amargura de su miserable existencia. Era, por así decirlo, un servicio social. Kikyou estaba dispuesta a reanudar el debate, cuando una nueva interrupción llegó hasta el lugar.

- ¡Hola muñecas! -las saludaron

Las cuatro, pero sobre todo Tzubaki, Yura y Abi, sintieron como el corazón se les aceleraba con la presencia de Miroku, que acababa de hacer su entrada triunfal al salón de clases de quinto semestre, provocando tantas y tan variadas reacciones como era de esperarse. Con gran donaire, pasó por entre los mesabancos, en dirección al lugar que le correspondía como el segundo galán más guapo de toda la escuela. Abi entornó los ojos.

- Ay…. Pues si Inuyasha es de Kikyou…. Entonces yo pido quedarme con Miroku….

- ¡Ni en tus sueños güey! –exclamó Tzubaki -¡Yo ya lo aparté para mí!

- No se peleen…. –dijo Yura, conciliadora, apoyando el codo en su escritorio. -¡estoy segura de que él quiere con todas!

Las cuatro explotaron en risotadas, mientras el gallardo Miroku exhibía su belleza en todo su esplendor…. Esplendor capaz de cegar a cualquiera, incluso a alguien que de todas formas, no tenía una visión perfecta. Pero para Sango eso no era un obstáculo. En cuanto había entrado al salón, es más, desde antes, ya había percibido la presencia de aquel adonis celestial. Entró sonriendo, habiendo localizado de inmediato al objeto de sus desvelos. Se puso un poco tensa, tenía que dar la mejor impresión. Abrazó su carpeta con fuerza y caminó derecha, altiva. Él estaba allí, seguramente la vería, y ¿quién sabe?... ¡tal vez surgirían chispas! no en balde se había puesto su sweater favorito…. ¿estaría viéndola?... ¡no¡no! tenía que controlarse, no debía voltear…. Bueno, quizás solo lo saludaría, así, despreocupadamente, al pasar junto a él…. al pasar junto a él…. ¡oh, aspirar su aroma…. no sabía como había podido sobrevivir todas las vacaciones sin verlo…. Tenía que concentrarse, lucir atractiva, seductora, interesan…. Las risas volvieron a escucharse, con más fuerza todavía. Sango podía oírlas, pero no podía ver nada, porque sus anteojos habían salido volando bastante lejos. Se levantó apuradísima, a punto de tropezarse nuevamente con el pie que Kikyou había estirado oportunamente para echar a perder su entrada. La arpía dejó de reír para atestar otro de sus malignos golpes.

- ¡Cuidado estúpida!... ¡fíjate por donde vas!….eres un peligro para todos, o sea ¡no manches güey!

A Sango le costaba trabajo recuperarse, sobre todo teniendo que soportar las risas de todos, las crueles ironías, las terribles y malvadas palabras de Kikyou, ese era el peor día de su vida. Él la había visto, lo sabía... y se había reído, reconocería su risa en cualquier parte, lo malo era que se había reído de ella ¡de ella! sólo un poco claro, pues ni que fuera tan importante como para prestarle atención por más de cinco segundos…. a ella... ¡ella que lo daría todo por que él la mirara!... pero no de esa manera. La pobre muchacha se levantó, después de recorrer casi todo el lugar a gatas, buscando sus lentes. Antes de llegar a su sitio, en la primera fila, junto a la pared, se encargó de aumentar todavía más su humillación pública, tropezando un par de veces. Pero ya nadie la veía, habían perdido todo interés en su patética persona, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de cuando se dejó caer estrellando la cara sobre su pupitre.

- Entonces Kikyou…. –continuó Abi –Ya dinos¿cuál va a ser el color de esta temporada?

Kikyou mordisqueó la tapa de su brillo labial, recorrió con la mirada el gris y aburrido salón de clases, hasta que sus malvados ojos fueron a posarse en otros, los del muchacho de cabello negro, sentado en el centro de la última fila, y que no había dejado de mirarla.

- Rojo. –dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. –Va a ser el rojo encendido. En accesorios, y ocasionalmente en prendas de vestir.

- ¿Rojo? –Repitió Yura, miró a sus compañeras, las tres sonrieron como obnubiladas. -¡Eres un genio Kikyou! –gritaron, en coro.

- ¡No! no ¡eres lo max¡Eres lo max¡Siempre tienes las mejores ideas! –la aduló Abi.

- Supongo que…. por eso eres nuestra líder. –infirió Tzubaki

Kikyou apretó el tubo de brillo que tenía en su mano y lanzó una certera estocada, terminando por ejercer cierta presión en la garganta de su incrédula cómplice.

- Lo soy. –dijo - Te guste…. O no, querida.

Tzubaki estaba temblando después de tal acción, por suerte, Kikyou la liberó rápidamente, riendo satisfecha de sí misma.

- ¿Saben algo chicas? –comenzó, con esa maligna y terrible sonrisa –yo creo que voy a dejar de hacer sufrir a Inuyasha…Y le voy a decir que sí.

- ¿Ah sí? –le contestó Tzubaki, que todavía estaba ronca del susto, pero, por lo visto, no acababa de entender cuando era mejor guardar silencio –pues, díselo de una vez, por que se ve que está "sufriendo" muchísimo.

Kikyou no entendió las implicaciones de lo que Tzubaki acababa de decir hasta que volteó y se encontró con Inuyasha entrando al salón…. Pero no venía solo, sus fuertísimos brazos venían cargando un par de carpetas, su encantadora sonrisa estaba dedicada a alguien, y sus hermosos ojos de peculiar color no se apartaban de cierta joven que nadie conocía. Kikyou pudo sentir su monstruosa sangre hervir de rabia.

- De veras, no es necesario…. Yo puedo llevarlas sola…. –dijo Kagome, ruborizada.

- No es molestia. –contestó Inuyasha –Yo puedo cargar lo que sea…. Tengo músculos de acero.

Eso Kagome ya lo había notado, pero su natural discreción le impedían hacer cualquier tipo de comentario. Se limitó a sonreír cándidamente, de pronto se detuvo, abrió bien grandes sus tiernos ojos y recorrió el aula.

- ¡Wow! –exclamó -¡qué lindo!

-Gracias. –contestó Inuyasha, con la mirada perdida en ella. –lo sé.

Kagome se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que ese amable y guapísimo muchacho creía que lo estaba adulando a él. Pero aunque ganas no le faltaban, ya dijimos que ella no podía darse el lujo de lanzarle piropos a un chavo así como así…. ¡eso nunca¿qué dirían de ella? Pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz... si, ya sabemos que ella siempre está feliz, pero es que además en ese momento estaba tan contenta de haberse encontrado con un chico tan amable y tan dulce…. Y tan guapo…. ¡Ay¿no lo dijo en voz alta? Bueno…. era lo mejor que podía pasarle, después de haberse topado con un patán como aquél, que la había dejado tirada en el suelo, apenas podía creer su suerte. Inuyasha, por su parte, se sabía en la novena nube. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído por ninguna chava, pero es que ella era, ya saben, perfecta…. No como esa tarada que había chocado con él a la entrada de la escuela y casi lo había hecho perder el estilo…. Nah, pero ¿para qué pensar en eso ahora¿no había encontrado ya mismo la felicidad?... apenas podía creer lo suertuda que era esa muchacha ¡Tener a un galanazo como él a sus pies! De pronto, Kagome, siempre tan perceptiva, se dio cuenta de que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo mirándose a los ojos. Se despejó y con amabilidad le quitó sus cuadernos.

- Muchas gracias…. Inuyasha ¿te llamas Inuyasha, verdad?

- Sí –respondió él. -¿a que te gusta?

- Cl-claro…. Es genial. –le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. –bueno, nos vemos.

Con todo el dolor de su puro corazón, Kagome se sobrepuso a la tentación de voltear para verlo una vez más. ¡tenía que ser fuerte!... pero es que era tan guapísimo…. ¡No¡no¿en qué quedamos Kagome¿no eres siempre voluntariosa, valerosa y decidida¡hay que ser fuerte! Decidió concentrarse. Buscó un lugar libre para sentarse. Lo encontró rápido, en la primera fila, el segundo mesabanco. Llegó alegremente hasta allí, de inmediato trató de hacer amigas, por que a ella le gustaba tanto hacer amigas.

- ¡Hola! me llamo Kagome... ¡me encanta hacer amigos ¿tú como te llamas?

La chica a su derecha, con el rostro estampado en el pupitre, no contestó.

Inuyasha sacudió su bellísimo y varonil rostro para salir del encantamiento que aquella hada plena de candor y ternura acababa de poner en su corazón. De inmediato buscó lo que sabía era su nuevo lugar en la vida, su compañía. Con un chasquido de dedos, el pobre infeliz que ocupaba el lugar junto a su amada comprendió que tenía que dejarle espacio libre. Entre reverencias, desocupó el lugar. Mismo que Inuyasha ocupó con su habitual gallardía, apoyó el codo en la mesa, y en su mano el rostro, Kagome hacía lo posible por disimular el contento que sentía por la atención que el galán le demostraba.

- Jefe. Ya vine

Por supuesto que Inuyasha ignoró a Houjo. El diligente secretario echó una mirada al motivo de la distracción de su ídolo. Elevó las cejas, sorprendido. No podía culparlo ¿cómo¿con una muchacha tan bella, tan digna, tan dulce, tan candorosa¿cómo? Suspiró resignado, deseando alguna vez en la vida conseguir para él una chava tan maravillosa como Kagome.

- Ándale Koharu –ordenó a la emocionada chica que apenas y podía controlar su agitada respiración por tener tan cerca de Inuyasha –Oríllate a la orilla.

A regañadientes, so pena de perder su ansiada cita de autógrafo con el capitán del equipo, la muchacha aceptó cederle su lugar al presumido Houjo. La que no estaba nada contenta con la romántica escena, era por supuesto, la malvada Kikyou, que no había sido ajena al exceso de atención que _su_ Inuyasha le prestaba a esa…. a esa…. "chava". Estaba a punto de levantarse para reclamar su legítima propiedad cuando la entrada de alguien interrumpió sus planes. Casi toda la clase miró a quien acababa de llegar. Y es que casi toda la clase estaba compuesta por mujeres en ese momento, y es que el que acababa de llegar era nada más y nada menos que el profesor de historia. Sesshoumaru…. adivinen su apellido. ¡sí¡exacto: Sesshoumaru Taisho. Un hombre…. ¡qué hombre! alto, rubio, de facciones finas pero inconfundiblemente masculinas. Su atuendo formal, no era muy revelador, pero daba pie a imaginar la perfección de su cuerpo. Si, a través de la delgada tela de ese sweater de cuello alto, se podían imaginar sus perfectos pectorales y su no menos perfecto abdomen. Su ancha espalda y fuertes hombros se dibujaban en ese saco color beige. Llevaba su largo cabello atado en una coleta. Sus inconmensurables ojos, de color prácticamente dorado resaltaban a través de sus ligeros lentes, que llevaba, más que nada para verse intelectual. Debía de rondar los veintisiete años. ¡como me lo recetó el doctor¿apoco no? Bueno, para la mayoría de las chicas que pululaban por la escuela, ya estaba algo pasadito de edad ¡pero también se pasaba de bueno! entonces, cualquiera hubiera hecho gustosa una excepción. Sí. Era el espécimen soñado... o lo sería, si no fuera por que era también el hombre más frío y más insensible que cualquiera en ese lugar hubiera visto jamás. Nadie recordaba haberlo visto sonreír, ni siquiera cuando escribía esas notas reprobatorias, que se notaba que era lo que más le gustaba hacer. Muchas y muchos hubieran deseado derretir ese bellísimo iceberg, pero hasta la fecha, nada. Él mismo se encargaba de marcar su distancia. Pero eso no impedía que fuera el protagonista habitual de los sueños húmedos (¿o deberíamos decir congelados?) de su adolescente alumnado. En fin. Este monumento terminó de borrar el pizarrón que algún inconsciente profesor había dejado sucio, y giró.

- Buenos días.- dijo, en el mismo tono gélido. –Vamos a comenzar, así que siéntense de una vez.

La mayoría acató la orden de inmediato. Porque el profesor Sesshoumaru solía expulsar o castigar a todo el que se atrevía, o él creía que quería desobedecerlo.

- Muy bien. –dijo, gravemente –veo que se aproximan otros seis meses de mediocridad. –hizo una pausa –no importa. Disfrutaré reprobarlos como siempre. Ahora vamos a entrar de lleno a la clase pero antes…. tenemos una nueva adición a su clan de cabezas huecas, o sea, una nueva alumna.

Kagome sabía, no, estaba segura que se refería a ella. Estaba temblando de emoción. Estaba convencida de que de una presentación exitosa dependía en gran parte su futuro estudiantil. Con todo su entusiasmo y buen humor, se decidió a pasar al frente, haciendo a un lado su nerviosismo.

- "¡Tu puedes Kaggy¡tu puedes Kaggy¡vales mil!" –se repetía para sí mientras avanzaba al frente.

- Preséntese señorita –ordenó el profesor.

Y Kagome quería hacerlo, de veras quería…. Pero su dulce y cantarina voz no salía de su garganta, comenzó a tartamudear, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba esperando cierta desalmada entre la concurrencia.

- ¡Ay! –exclamó Kikyou -¡Pero qué hueva! -se levantó de su lugar –Sessh, nos vemos al rato ¿eh?

- Siéntate Kikyou –fue la helada respuesta.

- ¡Pero Sesshy! –replicó ella –mira, para cuando esta retardadita aprenda a hablar, ya nos hicimos viejos ¿me explico?

Algunas risas aisladas se escucharon entre la concurrencia.

- Siéntate Kikyou –ordenó de nuevo -….y no soy "Sesshy", soy tu profesor, que no se te olvide.

Kikyou sonrió maliciosamente (¿y de qué otra manera?) mientras ocupaba su asiento, sin apartar su mirada de la de su apetecible maestro.

- Está bien…. "profe" –respondió, aterciopeladamente.

En el rostro de Sesshoumaru no se reflejaba, por supuesto, emoción alguna.

- Continué. –le ordenó a Kagome. La intervención de la malsana Kikyou le había dado tiempo a la sana Kagome para pensar y tomar fuerzas, por que ella siempre decía que de las malas experiencias, tenía una que aprovecharse, y estaba segura de que esa chava no había dicho esas cosas con mala intención. Ella había ido a hacer amigos, no enemigos. Tomando aire de una vez, comenzó.

- ¡Hola a todos! mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y yo….

Kikyou dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Una vez más, Kagome sintió cortada su inspiración.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Kikyou? –preguntó Sesshoumaru

- Ay…. No, no, no es nada profe…. Que siga.

Kagome hizo de cuenta que nada había pasado y continuó.

- Bueno, les decía que mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y….

Otra vez, la risa maliciosa, solo que ahora, la burlesca no esperó a que le preguntaran.

- ¡Ay¡mil disculpas profe! lo que pasa es que "Higurashi", es que, no ¡no me lo van a creer! pero es que así, igualito, se apellidaba la última criada que tuve en mi casa de la playa, a la que corrí por ratera…. Oye –se dirigió a Kagome –Ay ¿a poco son parientes?... si hasta tienen el mismo tipito…. Rústico.

Kagome, un poco contrariada, negó con la cabeza. El maestro, que no tenía paciencia para casi nada, se estaba cansando de tanta interrupción.

- Kikyou, guarda silencio de una vez o te sales. Señorita…. –hizo una pausa, miró a Kikyou, que hacía señas de reprimir la risa -….Higurashi. ¿Va a terminar de una vez?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Esta vez no se iba a dejar amedrentar. Tomó impulso y comenzó.

- Bueno, ya todos saben mi nombre, también quiero que sepan que estoy muy contenta de iniciar semestre en esta nueva escuela tan maravillosa, que siempre tendrán en mí a una buena amiga, por que siempre podrán confiar en mí. ¡Quiero que seamos amigos! –concluyó, emocionada.

Se escucharon fuertes aplausos espontáneos ¿el culpable? Inuyasha, por supuesto, que incluso de había puesto de pie para apoyar a su admirada Kagome, Houjo y Miroku lo siguieron, y detrás de ellos, otros tantos borregos. Así, en medio de la ovación, Kagome regresó a su lugar, sonriente. ¿Y Kikyou? rabiando, desde luego.

- Silencio –ordenó Sesshoumaru, y todos obedecieron, excepto Inuyasha, que no dejó de aplaudir hasta que la dulce Kagome se lo pidió.

– "Mundo Contemporáneo" –anunció el profesor –Esa va a ser nuestra asignatura, y vamos a comenzar ahora mismo. A nadie le gustó escuchar eso, pero tampoco nadie dijo nada. Al profesor Sesshoumaru no se le contrariaba. Mientras él buscaba en uno de sus libros, todos temblaban, encomendándose al santo de su devoción para que el cruel maestro no los eligiera como su primera víctima. El asunto era que él ya tenía un elegido. -Vamos a hacer el contexto de la segunda guerra mundial –comenzó - Inuyasha Taisho, apóyanos por favor.

Pero el aludido no se dio por enterado, ocupado como estaba en admirar a su querida Kagome. A Sesshoumaru no le gustaba repetir sus órdenes, pero hizo una excepción.

- Inuyasha. Te hice una pregunta.

Kagome decidió intervenir.

- Inuyasha….

- ¿Sí? –le respondió

- Es que…. te están haciendo una pregunta….

- ¿Quieres que responda? - La muchacha asintió. Inuyasha se decidió. -¿Eh? -contestó.

- No voy a volver a preguntar –refutó él –tu deber es poner atención….

- ¡Como eres exagerado! –gruñó él, con fastidio –¡Te estás volviendo viejo maestro!

Sesshoumaru no respondió, no podía rebajarse tanto. Pero se irritaba cada vez más. Inuyasha no se había cansado todavía.

- Mira Sesshoumaru…. ¿has pensado que tu clase es una pérdida de tiempo?... ¡esas cosas pasaron hace muchísimos años!

- ¡Tú no vas a decirme si mi clase es útil o no ¡tienes que cursarla y te aguantas!

- ¿Ves como te pasas? –insistió Inuyasha –A mí…. No me hace falta tu calificación y lo sabes.

Eso era el colmo. Sesshoumaru no iba a tolerar ni una más de sus insolencias. Lo tomó del brazo y le dijo, con esa voz que no necesitaba elevarse para imponer.

- Silencio. Estás castigado. Fuera.

- ¿Cómo que afuera? –reclamó Inuyasha –hermanote: eres un amargado.

De un tirón Sesshoumaru levantó a su hermano, por que sí, era su hermano y lo jaló hacia fuera, durante la violenta acción, la mano del guapo había rozado ligeramente la de la chica que estaba en el camino, Koharu, que estaba muda y al borde del desmayo por la impresión.

- Necesitas disciplina... hermanito –le dijo, para después dirigirse a la clase -¡Todos ustedes¡quiero un ensayo de quince cuartillas sobre la segunda guerra mundial para mañana!

Sin más, salió del salón con Inuyasha a rastras. Kagome estaba sorprendidísima.

- Pobrecito…. –se compadeció –tal vez no debí haberlo distraído tanto….¡oooops¿Qué acabo de decir….? bueno... tal vez, si lo distraje.

Rió encantada de pensar que Inuyasha se ocupaba de ella. De inmediato reaccionó y pensó que era mejor ocuparse en su labor de socialización. Volteó a ver a la chica queseguía inamovible, como inconsciente sobre su pupitre.

-¡Hola! –saludó, de nuevo -¿cómo te llamas?

- No soy nadie. –fue la seca respuesta.

- ¿Nadie? –repitió la dulce, dulce Kagome –¡Bueno! –extendió la mano -¡Mucho gusto, nadie!

Houjo por su parte, estaba sumamente ocupado en reajustar su agenda. Después de unos borrones, le informó a la desafortunada poseedora de la cita de la próxima hora.

- Koharu…. Ni modo, voy a reprogramar tu autógrafo para el próximo mes. ¿eh?

- ¿Qué? –exclamó descorazonada la muchacha, que hasta ese instante no había dejado de besar su afortunada mano -¡no puede ser!... ¡mi vida se acabó!

Por todo el pasillo se detenían para observar el curioso espectáculo de los dos hermanos Taisho, camino al cuarto de castigo. Inuyasha sin parar de quejarse, Sesshoumaru ignorando sus quejas. Una alumna en particular, de tercer semestre, observaba, también en particular, a uno de ellos.

- Yo nunca me imaginé que una granja de termitas fuera tan divertida, pero es que deberías de verlo, a últimas fechas, están cavando unos túneles convexos ¡que no los creerías!... me gustaría que fueras a mi casa a verlos... ¿tu crees que podrías esta noche darte una vuelta?... ¿Rin?... ¿me estás oyendo Rin?

- ¿Qué dices Kohaku? -repitió la chica, ausente

- Que…. yo nunca me imaginé que una granja de termitas….

- ¡Ah sí! si... ¡que interesante Kohaku!... –le interrumpió la muchacha -oye ¿tú crees que el profesor Taisho nos vaya a dar clases este semestre?

El joven puso entonces atención a lo que realmente ocupaba la mente de su compañera Rin, el apuesto profesor Taisho, el mismo que acababa de pasar junto con el capitán del equipo de futbol, el mismo que la había hecho suspirar de esa manera que a él tanto le gustaba. Kohaku frunció el ceño.

- Ah…. No, no creo. Este semestre no.

- ¡Qué lástima! –suspiró otra vez la joven e inocente chica, mientras pasaba la mano suavemente por su cuello.

- ¡Eres un inconsciente Sesshoumaru! –gritó Inuyasha, zafándose del control de su maestro. - ¡ya ni la amuelas!... ¿no ves que acabo de hacer un mega-oso enfrente de la chava de mis sueños?

Sesshoumaru no respondió, ocupado en abrir la puerta del salón de castigos, Inuyasha arreglaba su maltrecho cabello mientras tanto.

- ¡Profesor¡yo también estoy castigada! Sesshoumaru volteó a ver a la nerviosa estudiante, nerviosa por estar tan cerca de Inuyasha.

- Koharu, no es cierto.

- ¡Es cierto profesor¡es cierto! tiene que creerme ¡mi vida depende de eso!

- ¡Basta! Koharu, vete de una vez.

La muchacha se alejó sollozando, Inuyasha sonreía satisfecho y orgulloso de su galanura. Sesshoumaru lo hizo entrar al cuarto.

- Si mi historia de amor se va al caño, tú vas a tener la culpa. –le reprochó

- ¿Mi culpa? toda la culpa es tuya por desobedecerme. –gruñó Sesshoumaru.

- No sé ni para qué te esfuerzas en castigarme. –Inuyasha dejó caer su hermosa anatomía en una silla -En cuanto el entrenador se entere, va a mandar venir por mi.

- ¡Eso lo veremos!

- ¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo?

Tomó una silla.

- Me voy a quedar aquí, por que tienes que cumplir con tu castigo.

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

Los dos hermanos se cruzaron de brazos y se dedicaron frías miradas, sentados uno frente al otro. Inuyasha sabía que Sesshoumaru tenía algo en contra suya, pero no sabía qué. Sesshoumaru sabía que Inuyasha era el consentido de su padre, y le disgustaba su autosuficiencia. Sí, era su consentido, es decir ¿qué importa que el viejo le hubiera ofrecido a él, Sesshoumaru, tomar su lugar en la presidencia de la importante empresa que la familia manejaba, que le hubiera heredado en vida el sesenta por cierto de su fortuna, que por años estuviera tratando de hacerlo volver y de localizarlo mientras hacía su viaje de estudios y de encuentro espiritual, pagado por el señor, claro ¿qué importaba todo eso? Aunque básicamente lo ignoraba todo el tiempo, era evidente que prefería a Inuyasha, y él no iba a humillarse por nada. Tenía que quitarle a ese engreído su aire de superioridad, iba a obligarlo a cumplir el castigo que le había impuesto. Entonces, tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Podemos pasar? estamos castigadas maestro.

Al abrir, Sesshoumaru se había encontrado con una multitud de chicas, deseosas de pasar tiempo en el salón de castigos con el bellísimo Inuyasha.

- No. váyanse de una vez. –ordenó, les cerró la puerta en las narices y pudo ver a través del cristal como se arremolinaban para alcanzar a verlo. Inuyasha las miraba también, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, en un momento quiso ser generoso y pasó la mano por su sedoso cabello, varios rostros desaparecieron del cristal, seguramente víctimas de un desmayo. -¡Te estás volviendo viejo maestro!... y estás perdiendo tu tiempo. - Junto sus preciosos labios en un adorable puchero, las chicas que habían sobrevivido al impacto anterior, terminaron por desvanecerse. - Ojalá me saquen pronto para volver a ver a mi Kagome. -declaró.

- ¿Kagome? –se interesó de pronto Sesshoumaru -¿Esa es tu "chava ideal", la nueva?

-¡Esa preciosidad! –exclamó el primero.

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensando un momento.

- Pues la verdad –confesó –no puedo culparte. Si tuviera tu edad, no la dejaría escapar.

Solo la preciosa, dulce, tierna, cariñosa, hermosa, perfecta Kagome podía haber logrado una coincidencia entre los rijosos hermanos, la puerta sonó de nuevo, solo que esta vez se abrió de improviso.

- ¿Quién rayos es? –preguntó molesto Sesshoumaru -¡Nadie más está castigada!

- Hola Sesshoumaru….-lo saludaron.

- Ah…. Eres tú Kagura.

Era la maestra de física, Kagura, la que había entrado, con toda confianza. Su mirada no podía apartarse del apuesto profesor.

- Me dijeron que estabas aquí…. Tienes una reunión urgente en la sala de juntas.

- ¿Urgente?... pero es que tengo aquí a un alumno castigado que no puedo dejar….

- Sesshoumaru –le interrumpió ella –te digo que es…. necesario que vayas.

Él la miró confundido ¿a qué venía tanta prisa? estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando reaccionó. De pronto, recordó cual podía ser esa "urgencia" que a Kagura le atormentaba. Era el primer día de clases, hacía varias semanas que no se veían. Arqueó una ceja y le preguntó:

- De veras…. ¿es tan urgente?

Kagura se recargó lánguida en la puerta.

- Es muy –remarcó el "muy" –urgente.

Sesshoumaru se ajustó los anteojos, seductoramente (a todas les encantaba eso)

- Está bien…. ahora voy.

- No tardes…. Por favor.

El maestro no dejó de verla hasta que ella desapareció tras la puerta. Miró después a Inuyasha, que seguía ensimismado consigo mismo, reflejándose en una regla de metal olvidada en el pupitre.

- Voy a…. atender un asunto –le dijo –Aquí te quedas hasta que termine la hora.

Inuyasha no respondió. Tan seguro de que iban a venir a salvarlo rápidamente, que ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Sesshoumaru abrió con cierta precaución, pero no había nadie, las fanáticas de su hermano se habrían cansado de esperar. No le duró el gusto, pues apenas saliendo, una llegó corriendo.

- ¡Ahora sí estoy castigada¡de veras profesor!

- Koharu, no insistas.

- ¡Es cierto!... fui a la cafetería, tomé la olla de sopa y se la eché encima a la cocinera, estaba todavía caliente... ¡merezco el castigo ¡por favor!... y... además, también me robé un examen final de sexto semestre, mire, y…. pisé el pasto, y, y….

- ¡Toma tu castigo en otra parte!... luego vas a decir que activaste la alarma de incendios ¿no?

Koharu no dijo nada, estaba al borde del llanto, de improviso, salió corriendo en otra dirección. Sesshoumaru suspiró molesto. Dio la vuelta, Kagura ya estaría esperándolo, había notado lo mucho que le urgía su presencia…. Y él pues…. Era tan generoso. Se encaminó a la sala de juntas, pero una vocecita lo llamó.

- Profesor….

Ya no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo, atendió con fastidio.

- Mira niña, tú tampoco estás castigada y además….

- Ya lo sé profesor. –le interrumpieron

Sesshoumaru prestó atención a la que lo había llamado. No la conocía, se notaba que era una alumna de los primeros semestres, clavó su mirada en sus inocentes ojos, se sintió…. algo extraño.

- Profesor…. –siguió ella –tiró su pluma.

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que lo que ella decía era cierto, estaba a punto de agacharse para recogerla pero ella se le adelantó. Sí, se inclinó para levantar la pluma, pero en su candor, no notó que su blusa estaba abierta un poco más de lo habitual, se habría soltado el botón sin darse cuenta, claro. Pero Sesshoumaru si lo había notado, bastante bien, al grado que seguía, ausente, observando tal peculiaridad aun cuando la muchacha ya le ofrecía el objeto perdido.

- Aquí está su pluma, profesor.

El que le hablara le ayudó a salir de esa especie de trance. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó la pluma.

- Ah…. Gracias….

- Rin. –le informó ella –me llamó Rin.

- Ah, entonces, gracias….señorita.

Sesshoumaru se alejó, sin poder borrar esa impresión visual de su cabeza. Detrás de él, la inocente y virginal Rin seguía su recorrido, sin apartar la vista de la parte baja de la espalda del profesor…. porque se había dado cuenta de que estaba manchada de algo de polvo de gis, solo por eso, claro.

- Y entonces yo me dije: necesitamos arreglar el salón, para que se vea mucho mejor, tu sabes, no sé, pintar las sillas con colores súper vivos, o sea, para que todos tengamos bien alto el ánimo ¡ay! toda la escuela se veía divina ¡la hubieras visto!... no sé si podríamos hacer algo así por aquí…. ¿tu que crees?

Sango caminaba lo más rápido que podía, con los marcos de sus anteojos y un corazón marcados en su rostro, producto de su prolongada estancia sobre la mesa. Pero de la amistad de Kagome, no era fácil huír.

- ¿No te cansas, verdad? –le preguntó, deteniéndose de repente. –Ya te dije que tengo que irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi aburrida vida decadente ¿estamos?

Kagome la miraba sorprendida, pero no tardó en esbozar su conocida y agradabilísima sonrisa.

- Ándale, yo sé reconocer a alguien que necesita una amiga a kilómetros de distancia…. ¡vamos¡podemos lograr mucho las dos juntas!

Sango giró los ojos y siguió su camino, Kagome tomó impulso y decidió seguir con su misión.

- ¡Amiga¡ven! –gritó.

Sango logró llegar hasta la entrada de la escuela, pero lo que no sabía era lo mucho que le convenía hacerle caso a Kagome, pues se encaminaba directo a la boca del lobo…. O deberíamos decir…. ¿de la zorra?

- Ay, Ay…. –la alcanzó Kagome -corres muy rápido ¡y con zapatos ortopédicos¡qué bárbara!... si me dijeras tu nombre, sería más fácil que te llamara de lejos….

- Mira…. –le interrumpió Sango, aburrida –Mejor me dejas en….

- ¡Qué lindo! –sonó una voz maliciosa –Los insectos…. se juntan.

Sango y Kagome voltearon solo para encontrarse con la mala, mala, mala, mala, malvadísima Kikyou y sus no tan malas secuaces, listas para una confrontación que se antojaba, de época...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Continuará...**_

_**Gracias por leer. Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo. Por favor, digan qué parte del capítulo les gustó más.**_

_**- Elerock**_


End file.
